Good-Night, Bunny Dear.
by Dark Angst Child
Summary: Usagi's parents are divorce, her mom meets a new guy...things happened. It's rated R so what does it tell you? Yes that, and to REVIEW
1. Masahide

**AN:** Well, abuse.

**^+^+^+^**

Daddy and Mommy divorced a few months ago, my brother, Shingo went with my daddy. I stayed her with mother.

For a few months all she did was work and sleep, did not once notice me. Then one day, she met a guy and brought him home to meet me.

Yes, he was cute. He had brown hair with blonde streaks, maybe to cover up some gray. He had teal blue eyes, and a beard. 

I studied him more, he was built, and was wearing black pants with a hole in the knee and a white muscle shirt.

"Honey, this is my daughter Usagi." I watched my mothers hand movements, she was nervous. "Usagi dear, this is Masahide." She paused, "We-we're getting married."

No surprise, not like I have not saw the ring.

He took a step towards me, he had to be over six feet tall, one of his large hands came out and waited for mine, and then we shook hands.

I took a step back to feel more comfortable, he just smiled. My mother came up and wrapped her arms around his. "Dear, we're going to go out to dinner…there is money near the sink if you want to go out for a pizza or something-"

"Or would you like to come to dinner with us?" Masahide interrupted. 

I noticed mother had not invited me in the first place, so I just shook my head. "No, I'm good. A pizza sounds nice right now anyway." Even if I had eaten them for the past week. "Just go and have fun."

With nothing else to say, they just turned and left.

I sat in the living room and just stared at the remote control. I wanted to pick it up but all that would be on would be shows of families. 

**Families who would be together.**

**^+^+^**

It was past midnights before I decided to go up to my room to sleep, I had nodded on and off many times between nine and midnight. I had not eaten anything yet, but I was not hungry anyway.

I missed my brother and father so much, but, they were so far from me. Dad took Shingo to somewhere in America.

I wish I was with them.

I began undressing for some reason I felt uncomfortable, as if someone was watching me. I turned to the saw to see Masahide there staring at me. 

I quickly found my shirt and covered my chest. "Masahide! When-when did you guys get back?" He just smirked, took a few steps into my room, and sat down.

"You were asleep," He fingered the moons and bunnies one my covers his eyes still on me. "You don't have to be afraid…dear. After all, I'm going to be your step dad soon," he got up and walked to me, removed the shirt from my grip, and brought his arms around me pressing my breast against his hairy chest. "Hmmm, get use to this." He titled my head back and kissed me on the lips.

He then, took her arms from around me, and left the room, stopping at the door for a second. 

"Good night, bunny dear."

And he left the room, without another word.


	2. The Cards

AN: Short

^+^+^+^

In the morning, he acted as if nothing ever happened.

He kissed mother like every morning since her moved in, and sat down where my father once sat, right in front of the window. He ate and drank his coffee, and talked. 

"Bunny," I winced as he spoke my name, "better get going or you're going to be late to school, right?"

I slowly shook my head, "Faculty word day…" I dragged out slowly. Biting into some of my bacon."

"Hmm." Was his only reply.

After breakfast, I went up to my room and shut the door behind me, locking it.

Mother was going to work soon, and I would be left alone with him, I realized as I took my hand from the lock. 

After the divorce, mother decided she did not like the title as housewife and got a job as a secretary.

I collapsed onto my bed, my hands covering my chest as I thought about what happened last night.

Outside, I heard my mom say goodbye Masahide, get into the car, start it then drive off. 

After a few minutes passed, I heard the doorknob try to twist, it was Masahide.

"Bunny Dear, open up." His voice was soft, yet deep and evil.

I kept quite hopping he'd go away, "Come on, I know you in there."

I covered my face with the pillow.

"Well, you can't stay in there forever."

I heard his then release the doorknob and walk away.

^+^+^

Around two in the afternoon, I decided it was safe to come out of my room.

I slowly unlocked it and turned the doorknob, opening it.

My foot was out the door when I turned to my right and saw Masahide, sitting on the ground only wearing blue jeans, playing solitaire. 

"It is about time, I was getting tired." He stood up slowly, a few cards still in his hand shuffling them.

I was frozen, but the time my brain kicked in he was a few steps from me. I turned around, and tried to shut the door behind me, but he caught it with one hand.

"Tsk…Tsk…Bunny Dear, trying to run from you daddy like that." He grabbed my arms pressing his lips to mine.

All I remembering is hearing ripping sound and seeing the cards falling beside my bed.

^+^+^+^

I only wrote this because I'm leaving Sunday, I might take this down a rewrite it.


	3. The Bath

_The cards…_

_They were able to escape the evil grips of Masahide._

_I could not…_

_I felt tears run down my face, as he did things to me…_

_He hurt me so badly…_

I felt her weight get off me and left…

I could not even move without pain shooting up me body, making me cringe.

It seemed I laid there for hours before I had to get up…

I looked between my legs and saw myself and my bed covered with blood.

I could not believe it…

He raped me…

^+^+^

I ran the water to the bathtub, and once it was have filled I got in letting the warm water and bubbles try to wash away my thoughts.

He raped me… 

In a few day's he is going to marry my mother… 

During the assault, he told me mother would not believe me if I told.

"She will believe me and not you…oh Kami! Oh Yes!..." 

She looked to the door, she heard walking. She quickly cut of the water and sunk halfway into the water.

"Masahide..." She said below a whisper. The footsteps stopped at the door, and then there was a knock.

"Bunny, I wont hurt you. But, I have to piss really badly."

She kept quiet; the only noise was the water making noises as she breathed.

"Bunny," He was getting angry, "I will knock down this door if you don't open! I will do IT again."

She believed him and got up wrapping her self with the towel she unlocked the door, jumped back into the tub and pulled the shower curtain quickly.

She hared him laughing and watched his shadow as he went to the bathroom.

  When he was done, he flushed. She thought he was gone and let go of then shower curtain.

That is when he pulled it open. "Boo!"

She scream and went completely under the water, but her heard his wavy voice say: "You look good wet." Then he left laughing.

_Momma please, do not marry him._


End file.
